


Board Confessions

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza has forgotten her book at home and has nothing to do so she decides to sketch something... and Roy is curious. Royai and Belated B-day fic for silver sniper Edited: 11/23/09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Confessions

Board Confessions

Riza Hawkeye sighed. Of all the days to forget her book at home, it had to be today. The day had gone by so slowly that she had tried to make her paperwork last so she wouldn't be bored. Too bad that hadn't worked and not only that, but she still managed to finish all of her work before the Colonel.

She glanced over at her superior. He was working furiously yet it didn't seem as if he had made a sizable dent in the stack of paperwork in the corner of his desk. Frowning slightly, she turned to look at the clock. It was eight o'clock.

Dragging her gaze away from the clock, she eyed her desk looking for something to do. She found absolutely nothing. She almost groaned in frustration and cursed herself for forgetting her book. Hell, she wouldn't even mind if her other co-workers were still here. At least then, she would have something to distract her, if only for a few minutes. But alas, they had left hours ago.

She looked at Roy again. She could talk to him, but she didn't feel like giving him an excuse to avoid doing his work. She leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. 'I never thought I would be this bored without my book,' she thought.

Roy looked up at the sound of her chair squeaking and smiled. It was almost like his dear lieutenant was bored. He smirked. "Is something wrong Lt.?" He asked, putting down his pen.

"No sir, don't worry about me, worry about your paperwork," she said her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

He shrugged. "If you insist…" He picked up his pen again with a sigh and went back to work.

A few minutes later, the monotony finally got the better of Riza. She picked up her clipboard and a pencil and looked around the room for some inspiration. She felt like sketching something. Finally, her hazel eyes came to rest on the Colonel, working diligently with a slight frown.

Seeing him like that made her think of something he had said to her not too long ago before he left for the North. His words rang through her head, 'Nothing is perfect and that's what makes it so damn beautiful,' at first she didn't understand him but now she thought about it a little more.

'Everyone sees him as this perfect man who practically has no weaknesses. They see the oh so famous Flame Alchemist, the hero of the Ishbal rebellion yet the people close to him know he thinks just the opposite. Women flock to him for his looks and accomplishments and look no deeprer into who he truly is. The higher ups find him to be a cocky upstart that takes more than he can handle…But what do I see?' she asked herself as she watched him work.

'I see him as an imperfect man. I see a man who tries his best to protect his friends even if it means putting himself in danger. He is a man who wears a mask to hide the pain he feels for what he's done in the past and for his "accomplishments" during that massacre. He may be a cocky upstart, but his intentions and goals are true,' she looked down at the blank piece of paper on her clipboard. 'And I see the man that I love.'

She smiled at this and began to sketch, finally understanding what Roy had meant two years ago. She periodically glanced up at him to make sure she was capturing his features correctly and hoping that he didn't notice.

Roy did notice despite how covert she was being. He had paused for a moment to look at her and try to figure out what she was doing. He was very curious. He pretended to work while at the same time he watched her. He soon realized that she was working on something that had something to do with him.

'Hmmm, what is she working on? Normally, she would be reading a book when she finishes her paperwork,' he thought. He decided to ignore it for now since she seemed to be enjoying whatever it was she was doing. He rarely ever saw her like that anymore and he didn't want to ruin it. Besides, he still had a lot of work to do and if either of them were going to get home before midnight, he had to keep working.

After more than a few more little glances from her, his curiosity got the better of him. "Lt., what have you been working on over there?"

She shrugged. "Just a sketch. I forgot my book at home and I decided to draw something."

"I see, what exactly are you sketching?"

"Nothing in particular," she looked up. "Are you finished with your paperwork sir?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

He ignored her question, his curiosity outweighing the need to do his work. Besides, he knew she was hiding something. "May I see what you're sketching?" he asked gazing at her intently.

She flushed slightly and Roy smirked. 'Ah, there's the tell-tale, almost invisible blush she thinks she can hide. Now I'm even more intrigued,' he thought as he waited for her reply.

"Why do you want to look at it?" she aksed, her expression once again hidden behind her usual mask.

"Why do you think I want to look?" he countered.

With that said, a fierce staring contest had begun. Seconds ticked on by until Riza let out a frustrated sigh. She ripped off the piece of paper from her clipboard, crumpled it up, and threw it into the garbage bin next to her desk. "It doesn't matter, it wasn't very good anyways," she turned to glare at her superior. "Now, please hurry up and finish your paperwork. I would like to get home before midnight."

Roy pouted, but he did as she asked knowing she wouldn't take excuses. She thought that his curiosity about what she was drawing had passed but she knew better. If anything, what she had just done had doubled his want to discover what she had been doing. She was right about that. Roy really wanted to know what she had been drawing that she didn't want to show it to him.

He would just find out after she left and the only way she would leave was when he finished his work. So he dove into work with a new zeal.

About fifteen minutes later, he had finished. He stood up and handed her his pile of finished paperwork. "There, all finished. You're free to go home Hawkeye," he said with a smile.

She stood up as well and gave him a quick salute. "Thank you sir," and then she began to gather her things to leave and Roy did the same, but he took his time about it.

Once she was all packed up, she made her way to the door and stopped with her hand on the knob and turned giving him a small smile. "Good night Colonel, please try and get some sleep."

Roy smiled back and waved. "I'll try. Good night to you too Hakweye."

She nodded and disappeared through the door which shut behind her with a soft "click".

Once he was sure that she was gone he dashed over to her trash bin and rummaged through it until he found the crumpled up piece of paper that she had thrown out earlier.

He smirked. 'Well, let's see what Riza was trying so hard to hide,' he thought as he unfolded the paper laying it flat on the desk.

His eyes went wide with surprise at what he found. His shock soon disappeared and was replaced with a soft smile. 'So this is why she kept looking at me so often…' he thought as he examined the rough sketch of himself. It was really quite well done despite the fact that it was a sketch. He had no idea that Riza could draw so well.

Then something written in the corner of the paper in Riza's flowing script caught his attention:

They see a perfect man, I see an imperfect man that I love.

Roy's smile widened and not caring if he locked up the office or not, dashed out of the room the paper clenched tightly in his hand.

Riza walked down the sidewalk in silence. She had no idea what had possessed her to draw Roy let alone write those words in the corner. The only thing she knew was that it was the truth.

She had been holding in her feelings for so long and she was actually relieved that she had admitted it on paper. She was sure that nobody would find that sketch.

She sighed. 'Too bad he won't ever see it. Not only that, but I doubt that he would return my feelings,' she thought sadly. With a heavy heart, she forged onward towards her home.

Roy skidded around a corner and finally caught sight of Riza a little ways down the block. Smirking, he strode towards her at a casual gait until he was right behind her. Then he spoke. "Now why would a beautiful woman like you be walking home all alone?"

Riza paused, her hand straying to her gun. 'I know that voice…' she thought whirling around her hand still on her gun just in case.

When she confirmed who it was, she relaxed. "Colonel, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I should, but I had a few more pressing matters to attend to," he said, still smirking.

She gave him a skeptical look. "And what matters would those be?"

"Catching you."

She frowned. "Why would you need to catch me for? Did you need something?"

He moved closer. "Well, yes and no," he held up the wrinkled piece of paper with a smile. "You see, I found this very interesting piece of paper."

Riza's cheeks flushed a pale red, but remained calm. "What about it sir?"

"It has some very interesting things on it. I didn't know that you were such an artist Lt., you really captured my boyish features perfectly."

"Thank you sir," she relaxed a bit. 'He doesn't seem to have noticed the writing,' she spoke again. "Well sir, if that's all, then I'll—"

"But that's not all," he grinned and pointed to the corner with her writing. "I found this too."

She remained silent and waited for Roy to say something more. He lowered the paper and reached forward and touched her cheek, his expression suddenly serious. "Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice low and his dark eyes fixed on hers.

Riza couldn't decide what to do. Should she tell him, or should she lie? Ha, dumb question. He knew now and there was nothing she could do to change that. She gazed into his eyes and replied. "I meant every word."

Roy beamed. "Good, that means I can do this," he leaned forward and the distance between then them disappeared as he kissed her. Riza quickly got over her shock of him kissing her and melted into his passion.

After a few moments, they pulled away, both smiling. Roy reached for her hands and leaned his forhead on hers grinning ear to ear. "You know, it's good to be imperfect."

She laughed. "Perfection is overrated."

Now he laughed. "This coming from the best sniper in the military that thinks a perfect headshot needs work."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're one to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want to find out, you'll have to catch me," she whispered seductively into his ear before dashing off down the sidewalk.

Roy chuckled and chased after her. "Hey! Riza come back here! You haven't answered my question!"


End file.
